Past, Present, Future, and Beyond
by Akkiko
Summary: AU. It's 5 years after the world finals. Tyson lost that match to Tala, then the red headed teen used his newest ability to brainwash the others. With only Max as a hope for the future, can he make all the difference and change the future?
1. From Hero to Zero

Chapter 1  
  
Tyson ran behind the wall and slumped against it. His breath came out in larger, heavy gasps, catching his breath he looked over the wall and ducked as the great bitbeast slithered by. When he was sure it was gone, he signaled for Max and Kenny to crawl over. As they sidled over he sat down and propped his head down between his knees and his lip quivered, with the threat of sobs that Tyson choked down.  
  
"SHIT!" He swore loudly and Kenny shushed him. Max growled.  
  
"Damn morons. . . . . . . it's bad enough that they take over the world, but noooooo, he has to take over our friends' minds too! Damn that bastard!!!!" Max's eyes were harsh as he muttered out more loud curses. Kenny gave up and opened his laptop, in the left corner was a small slot which looked like bit piece spot. He took his bitbeast out of his beyblade and inserted it into the laptop.  
  
"Now what?!" Dizzi demanded. The youth sighed, being a rebel for 5 years could do that to a person. He glared at the laptop,  
  
"Not now, we need to know if anymore bitbeasts are in the area." He ordered, from being a young boy with messy copperish hair which covered his eyes, and carrying big glasses, he had become a boy with hair that was brushed to the side of his face and colored brown, with hard green eyes and being a tall youth, he was very athletic and smart to boot. Kenny had finally had been able to free Dizzi from the laptop, and still be able to switch her between his computer and beyblade.  
  
"If there's a bitbeast in the area, I can't find it." She replied.  
  
"Like we can trust you again! Last time you said that, we ended up running into all FOUR of those guys." Tyson muttered in anger.  
  
"You wanna do it your way? FINE!" She retorted.  
  
"Enough! It's obvious we have to retreat, let's scram!" Max commanded. He still had messy hair and dark blue eyes, but was far more serious and calm. He didn't shout in joy anymore, or become excited at little things, quite the opposite actually. He was also very tall and lean, but that was expected, all of the rebels were lean and thin, running from bitbeasts and having little food did that to a person. Tyson now had a ponytail on the back of his head, it wasn't bushy like before, but limp and thin, his hair didn't go all over either, he didn't brush it to the sides of his face like Kenny and Max, but the bangs had thinned themselves and were light, almost bouncing above his eyes.  
  
"Right, let's move!" He ordered and they began to stealth walk away behind the boulders of garbage and the walls of broken cement.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"You lost them?!" Tala demanded.  
  
"Sorry." The youth muttered. His old friends would have known him as Robert, but right now the youth was different, hollow eyed and with an expressionless face, he looked like a robot.  
  
"Get out of my sight." Tala hissed, Robert bowed and left.  
  
"Ray! Get out here!" The red head yelled out. A dark figure appeared at his side, dressed in a black cloak, Ray looked very much like his old self. A long ponytail wrapped in a white cloth which was outlined in red, he wore, instead of that white suit, a dark blue pair of pants, and a black shirt. He held a small badge over his heart which was shaped like an eagle. The sigh of Biovolt.  
  
"Yes master?" He inquired in a light voice.  
  
"Find Tyson and the rest of that rebel group, defeat them, and bring them here. Understood?" Ray nodded and back away.  
  
"And about me?" A cold voice wanted to know. Tala looked over his shoulder in annoyance.  
  
"Go with Ray if you have nothing to do and bring Robert, maybe that useless wretch can redeem himself.. Just don't fail." He commanded and the youth smiled and bowed. Kai then turned and left, he still dressed the same. A black tank top, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His pants had been switched for a pair of black jeans, and he had black bands around his wrists and his right arm's bicep. His hair was still white in the front and a bluish black in the back. Like Ray he had an eagle pin on his chest over his heart.  
  
"One more thing Kai." Tala said before the youth left. Kai turned  
  
"Don't fail me again. Or else." He ordered and Kai flinched, if he failed again then. . . . . . he didn't even want to think about it. Kai left feeling shivers run down his back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"That's not good." Oliver muttered as Tyson told his news.  
  
"No duh shit head!" Johnny yelled. Maria shook her head.  
  
"Enough! This isn't helping. What we have to do is get Ray and Lee back! We have to get them back!"  
  
"Maria!" Emily scolded. "Stop thinking with your heart, ad start thinking with your head!"  
  
"And be like you?!" She retorted. "All brain and no heart?! If that happened then we'd destroy the Demolition boys AND our friends. Is that what you really want to happen to Michael?" She demanded softly.  
  
"Shut up!" Emily hissed in anger. . . . . . . . . . . . and hurt. Emily and Michael had been good friends, it hurt her to know that Michael had been abducted by Biovolt, it had hurt everyone on his team.  
  
"Stop it, this is getting us no where. It's just what Tala wants, for us to fight, that way it'll be easier to pick us off one by one." Kenny told them in fury, they all hung their heads, times had become hard as Biovolt had taken over world.  
  
"Alright, so what do we do?" Kevin wanted to know.  
  
"We need a plan, that's for sure." Steve pointed out.  
  
"Right, a plan that'll help us AND save our friends." Max pointed out with a flinch, Tyson patted his friend on the shoulder, While Tyson still had his grandpa, Max's mom was used as a scientist for Biovolt. Brainwashed like the rest.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save her." Maria assured him.  
  
"You've said that 5 thousand times already!!" He shouted in anger. "And it's done absolutely SHIT!" Max ran out of the room slamming the door in his wake. Emily wanted to follow, but Maria shook her head. The copper haired girl sighed and they went back to planning.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The great form flew overhead, it was white and long, it had wings sprouting out of it's long snake like body, and it had great fangs, like the ones T-Rexs had, it's tail was covered on the back with spikes, long and poisonous. His name was Paladin, and anyone who saw and heard his name, never forgot it. He circled over the blonde haired figure, then vanished with a whisk of his tail and a flap of his wings. Max never looked up.  
  
~~~~  
  
'Dragoon, I'm so sorry.' Tyson thought as he sat on his bed. After he'd lost that battle to Tala, he'd lost more, he'd lost his chance to save the world, and he'd lost Dragoon.  
  
"You okay little man?" Anreikai asked, looking at Tyson while leaning in the door frame. Tyson smiled lightly and nodded.  
  
"Kay, just checking, we're holding another meeting. Comin?" He wanted to know,. Tyson nodded again and stood up.  
  
"I'm really beginning to hate that nickname." The blue haired youth muttered, Anreikai laughed and dragged him out of the door.  
  
"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Maria asked.  
  
"I could learn to hate that name too." He told her. She smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Alright, it's obvious we need more fire power, the question is, how do we get it?" Kenny stated calmly.  
  
"Simple, we have to get our bitbeasts back." Everyone stared at Tyson.  
  
"But some of them may have already been lost forever!! Like mine." Maria stated. Kevin nodded.  
  
"And besides, to do that it's most likely we'd have to fight our old friends. I WON'T fight Michael, or Judy" Emily yelled out. "I won't fight Steve either. God damn those jerks, they took everyone. . . . . . ." She trailed off. Tyson nodded in assent.  
  
"He's right Tyson, we might even have to fight. . . . . . . . . .Ray." Maria shuddered. Kenny and Tyson flinched.  
  
"You're right. But we have no other chance, after hiding underground for 5 years, we have to act! Now!" He encouraged.  
  
"But how? We have so little options left." Oliver protested. "We only have mine, Anreikai's bitbeast, Johnny's and Kenny's, Kevin lost his and no one else can fight against those monsters."  
  
"Oliver's right. We have no fire power." Kevin agreed. At this Tyson growled, then jammed his old hat onto his head and stomped out the door.  
  
"Well we have to do something! If you want to wait here until they come for you, or you die that's fine by me. But I'm not waiting anymore!!!!!" And with that the angry youth marched out the door.  
  
"Tyson! Wait!"  
  
"Don't try and stop me chief!" Tyson yelled in retaliation.  
  
"No, I won't stop you. I'm coming with you." Kenny stated and everyone stared.  
  
"Y-you will?" Tyson stammered out.  
  
"Of course." Dizzi replied. "What made you think that we wouldn't?" She demanded. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Thanks you guys."  
  
"Hey baby!! Don't think you're going without me!" Maria called out.  
  
"Me either. After all, a little man like you is gonna need my help." Anreikai said with a wink.  
  
"I'm coming too then, if all of you are set on going, you'll need as much help as possible." Oliver declared.  
  
"You're all crazy. I give up." Kevin muttered plopping down on the floor. "Fine, I'll come too."  
  
"Everyone's coming?" Tyson whispered in disbelief. Everyone yelled and stuck up their hands with a cheer. Tyson smiled and did that little 'rub your nose with your thumb' thing and grinned.  
  
"Then let's go get them!" He shouted and ran out the door.  
  
"I don't think so." A cold voice said, stopping Tyson in his tracks. Looking around he found one person he couldn't face. Ray.  
  
'Shit! They found us!' Tyson thought wildly. His mind raced quickly, and in a desperate move to keep the others safe, he raised his foot and brought it down HARD onto a small lever behind him. The lever shut down and the door to their hiding area shut with a click.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny cried out as the door slid shut. The blue haired youth grimly broke the handle to the lever and busted the control that the others wouldn't try to come out after him, and so that Ray couldn't get in. But just as he thought it would be tough getting rid of one. Kai stepped out, a grim smile stuck on his lips.  
  
"Hello Tyson, how's it going?" He asked pleasantly as if he were admiring the weather.  
  
"What do you Biovolt freaks want?!" He demanded. Ray smiled.  
  
"Simple." He replied those hollow eyes giving away nothing.  
  
"What we want is you." A voice hissed into his ear, Tyson didn't even have time to react and turn around when the dart was pierced into his neck. He was falling. . . . . falling into darkness.  
  
"Find a way to get the others. I'll take him back to the base." Robert ordered the others. Ray and Kai glared.  
  
"Who do you think that you can order us around?" Kai demanded.  
  
"You're just a lackey, like us." Ray hissed.  
  
"Because I don't have my bitbeast you dolt! In case you have forgotten some of the rebels still have their sacred spirits, I can't battle them." He scoffed.  
  
"Why not?!" Ray demanded irritated.  
  
"Because my blade is still wrecked from that battle with Oliver and Johnny. Remember?" He told them just as annoyed.  
  
"Fine." Kai muttered and walked away with Ray in tow. Robert picked Tyson up by the arm and slung the youth onto his shoulder. Slowly he began to walk back to the home base.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: I'm adding to my work load again. I still have about 6 stories to finish, so please be patient. Thanks!! 


	2. The abbey revealed

Chapter 2  
  
"Tyson! Tyson!!" Kenny yelled out banging on the door,  
  
"S'no good Ken. He's gone." Maria whispered, tears building in her eyes. Johnny's eyes had gone harsh as the reality struck them all. Tyson was gone, taken by Biovolt, just like so many others. . . . . .  
  
"DAMN them!!" Max yelled pounding his fist against the wall. His eyes were glazed, speaking of the tears that threatened to come.  
  
"There's no time to move, we have to get out of here." Oliver said calmly.  
  
"HOW?!" Kevin demanded. "We've lost the last leader we had. No one here has the experience that Tyson did, and with few options left, what the HELL can we do?!" Oliver glared, and replied in a hiss  
  
"If you want to stay here until those Biovolt freaks show up, then FINE! I, however would like to get out of this frickin death trap. Move!" He commanded Gary and Eddie, the boys stared at him in thought, then moved aside. Maria sighed.  
  
"He's right, much as I hate to admit it, we have to leave." She muttered, grabbing a ragged cloak she threw it over her shoulders and marched out the secret exit after Oliver. Max nodded and followed pulling the jacket's hood over his head. Kenny frowned, but didn't argue, he stuck on his baseball cap, pulled a coat over his arms and walked defiantly out. All the others left one by one, until only Emily was left. She was about to leave, but stared at the door.  
  
"We'll save you Tyson, Michael, Judy, we'll save you all." She whispered and left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"It's obvious we have to attack now, it'll be a desperate move, but with Tala and those freaks off guard, the won't expect an attack this early. They'll think that we're still in shock from losing Tyson, it's the perfect time to attack." Max stated. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ironically, they stood in the beystadium of Moscow, the same place where it had all begun.  
  
"So how we going to work this?" Kenny wanted to know, Max reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a map, he laid it on the table and everyone gasped awed.  
  
"Where'd you get this?!" Kevin whispered. Kenny smiled grimly.  
  
"It's what we were after this afternoon, we'd better put it to good use, or it would all be for nothing." Emily nodded, determination marked her face,  
  
"So now what?' She inquired. Max pointed to a small a small hallway on the map.  
  
"This is the entrance." He informed them all. "We won't go in that way, it's crawling with. . . . . . .guards."  
  
Maria stiffened.  
  
"Who?" She whispered softly, he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Lee and Brian." He told her, she flinched.  
  
"Continuing, as I said, we'll be avoiding the front gate, instead we'll use these secret tunnels. They run like honeycomb throughout the underground of the entire abbey. We'll split up into groups and-"  
  
"Hold it!" Kevin yelled. "If they run like honeycomb, how do we find our way through?" Max smiled.  
  
"Kenny? Care to answer that one please?" He requested.  
  
"It's simple." The brown haired youth replied opening the laptop, he typed a few keys in and a map of the abbey came up.  
  
"These are the underground tunnels, they have certain markings in the tunnels, we think it was a way for the old residents to fine their way out. See this?" He pointed to a strange mark on the screen, the shape resembled an n, almost, but not quite.  
  
*(-) = Way into storage center.*  
  
That popped up onto the screen.  
  
"You'll find those marking along this route." Max told them as he ran a finger down a purple marked line.  
  
"This is the way to another location." He stated and pointed to another spot. "Kenny?"  
  
"On it." The youth instantly replied. A new symbol popped up on the screen.  
  
* (#) = Way to courtyard.*  
  
This went on for a while as Max pointed out all the spots that different teams were going to go to.  
  
"That last question is, who are the teams going to be?" Max finally finished and looked up. Everyone stared at each other.  
  
"Hmm. . . . first we have to put someone with a bitbeast in every team. But that'll be hard, we're short on firepower."  
  
"Then I may be able to help." A whispery voice hissed, everyone spun around to find a long dragon, about 50 feet length wise, and with glowing sliver wings.  
  
"W-who. . . . WHAT are you?!" Max stuttered out.  
  
"My name is Paladin, I am searching for one who will be brave enough to help this desolate world." It replied. Max sighed.  
  
"I'd help, but I don't think that I could do it." Maria squawked in outrage.  
  
"Can't do it?! Of course you can, you have the blood and mind of a leader! You can do it!" Everyone began to cheer with her. Max groaned, then smiled.  
  
"Okay." The dragon nodded, with a great flash of white it flew up into the air and shot own towards Max's hand, he covered his eyes with a gasp as a flash of light blinded him, when everyone was able to look up, Max had a metallic blue colored beyblade in his hand. It looked like an average beyblade, and had Dragons' wings coming out of both sides, the wings going in one direction, like a spiral.  
  
"Paladin." Max breathed out lightly. He clasped his hands over it.  
  
"All right!"  
  
"One more thing." Kenny muttered. Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Be careful." He whispered.  
  
"No problem, we'll face those Biovolt freaks!! They don't scare us!" Maria yelled out in triumph, Kenny whispered a reply that no one else could hear.  
  
"That's what scares me."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So here's where everyone's going."  
  
(*) = The practice course  
  
(^) = The main hall (Court)  
  
(~) = Dormitories  
  
"Got it?" He asked lightly. Everyone nodded and split into teams. They were;  
  
Maria and Max were going to the court (^)  
  
Kenny and Gary picked the practice course (*)  
  
Oliver and Kevin got the Dorms (~)  
  
Anreikai and Eddie made their way to the storage area (-)  
  
Johnny and Emily had the gotten the courtyard (#)  
  
"Best of luck guys, don't die." Max whispered.  
  
"We won't" came the unanimous reply.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, LAY OFF!! 


	3. Problem

Well, the symbols i used, didn't show up on the thing, so sorry if this confuses you a bit.  
  
Starlet. 


	4. Mermories help the future

Team: Maria and Max  
  
Destination: Court  
  
Symbol: (()  
  
Team: Kenny and Gary  
  
Destination: Practice courts  
  
Symbol: (()  
  
Team: Oliver and Kevin  
  
Destination: Dorms  
  
Symbol: (()  
  
Team: Anreikai and Eddie  
  
Destination: Storage area  
  
Symbol: (()  
  
Team: Johnny and Emily  
  
Destination: Courtyard  
  
Symbol: (()  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's move!" Max called out and everyone split up into the mazes of the underground tunnels. Every group had a map with them to guide them to where they were going.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So we cross through this path, and walk straight through six more intersections before turning right." Maria stated calmly, her nose deep into the map.  
  
"Right." Max muttered.  
  
'Hang on Tyson, we're coming, and we're not alone either.' He thought looking at his beyblade.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Here we take a right! NO! A left! ARGH!!! Stupid map, why did it have to be in Russian?!" Kenny yelled out. Gary just stared blankly at him.  
  
"Because we're in Russia?" He commented, Kenny sighed.  
  
"Good point." He muttered still walking, suddenly he smashed nose first into a wall. Grumbling Kenny rubbed his nose and looked at the wall, it had the symbol; P carved into it.  
  
"Hey! We found it! Alright!!" He cheered and Gary smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Piece a cake." Oliver said proudly, he looked at the trapdoor above his head with the symbol of the dorms on it. (X) He smiled and walked up, listening to the noises on the other side he nodded, then proceeded through the door, Kevin in tow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Go I'm glad you're with me!" Anreikai muttered as he stretched upwards.  
  
"Hurry up will ya? You're getting a little heavy for my shoulders." Eddie complained as Anreikai balanced on him. They had made a human ladder and the blonde haired boy was now reaching up for a small hook that hung on a thread above them.  
  
"A-almost got it!" He declared.  
  
"I don't care if you 'almost' got it! I care that you DO have it!!"  
  
"There!!" Anreikai cried out as he grabbed the chain. Eddie suddenly moved out from under him, which caused the blondie to drop butt first onto the cold ground, he yanked the chain down with him and the door on the roof opened.  
  
"Whoever designed this door was VERY tall, and keen on making fun of short people." They blonde youth declared as he rubbed his sore rump, and looked up.  
  
"But at least we got it. Let's go!"  
  
"You'd better pray that you never grow tall." Eddie grumbled as Anreikai climbed back onto his shoulders again.  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This seems WAY too quiet." Johnny murmured to Emily.  
  
"I agree." She told him just as cat quiet. They tip toed through the courtyard and searched for anyone suspicious, seeing nothing they slowly opened the door to the castle and walked in. Searching around they found nothing and were about to proceed when they heard footsteps ahead, they panicked and Emily dragged Johnny into a nearby room. They sighed relief as the footsteps faded from sound. Johnny smiled, he was still facing the door.  
  
"Think we lost him." He turned and found Emily in a state of shock.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you starin-" he trailed off as he saw the room. It was like some freaky science show out of a grade 'B' movie. It was a room filled with great big glass capsules, they were all filled with a green liquid, and some held some weird shapes. Ghost like. Then. . . . .  
  
"TRIGATOR!!" Emily yelled out and ran up to a tube. Inside was her bitbeast.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll bet you out!" She said and began to look for an off button or something.  
  
"Stand back." Johnny ordered. She obeyed and he swung his launcher down. Setting the blade in gear, he gave a great swing, the tip scraped the ground, sparks flew and the blade was released. It flew straight towards the glass and broke straight through it. Emily smiled and grabbed the bit piece. She took out her beyblade and put it in.  
  
"Just be careful, we don't know what they've done to it." Johnny told her. She nodded. Suddenly alarms rang out, Emily stared around.  
  
"SHIT!" He swore and was already running off.  
  
"Wait! Johnny, the other bitbeasts!"  
  
"What about them?!"  
  
"They're Kevin's, Maria's and the others!" Johnny stopped.  
  
"Serious?!" He demanded. She nodded. He sighed, then grinned.  
  
"Guess we can even the score huh?" Without her reply he launched and broke every single glass in the room. They picked up the bit pieces and ran out before any guards caught them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?" Eddie called out as alarms blared to life all around them.  
  
"Someone else must've triggered something. So much for keeping a low profile, lets go!" Anreikai yelled and Eddie followed at a jog. They were about to turn when they swerved around the corner right into someone.  
  
"EMILY?!" Eddie yelled out.  
  
"Hey Eddie! Got a present for you!" She called out and tossed him a small shining object.  
  
"Careful, they could've done something to it." Johnny told him.  
  
"Alright! Tripion!! Awesome!" He called out and like Emily, fitted it into his blade.  
  
"Let's go!" Anreikai yelled out, they stood up and raced around the corner,  
  
"Haven't you heard of a LOW profile?!?!" A voice demanded as a figure came running up next to them.  
  
"Sorry Ken." Johnny called out.  
  
"God, you people have no sanity! I swear!" Kevin yelled out.  
  
"What is this?! A family reunion?!?!?" Emily yelled out.  
  
"Well if that made you happy, you should feel better that we have about 25 guards on our tails." Oliver stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" All of them except Oliver and Kevin demanded.  
  
"Apparently Kevin just HAD to touch a few buttons."  
  
"Hey! You touched one too!"  
  
"ONE!" The greenhead retorted. "Not FIFTY! Like someone I know,"  
  
"Shut up!" Kenny yelled, "This way!" He called and steered them through a pair of great oak doors.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"It's so dark, can someone light a candle?" Maria asked Max.  
  
"No problem." A voice called and the room was lit instantly.  
  
"Who did that?!" Max called out. Spinning around he found a face he was happy to see.  
  
"TYSON!" Max yelled and ran to him, that is until Maria pulled him back.  
  
"Stop Max, you don't know what's happened to him!"  
  
"I know what's happened. He's okay, and we're going to finally defeat Tala!" Max yelled back.  
  
"That'll never happen." Tyson muttered to them, they stopped moving and stared at him.  
  
"What?" Max whispered.  
  
"MASTER Tala will rule the world, with all of you as his servants. Just like me." Tyson hissed at them. His eyes were hollow, he no longer wore that ragged coat, but a red shirt with a black vest and a pair of black jeans. A pin of an eagle hung on the vest over his heart.  
  
"Tyson. . . . . . . . . . no." Maria whispered in denial. He only smirked and Ray walked out form the sidelines to stand beside the grinning blue haired youth.  
  
"Hey Maria. Max." He said with a nod and friendly smile.  
  
"Ray." Max breathed out quietly.  
  
"No. . . . . . . . .no. . . . . .NO!!!!!" Maria suddenly screamed out and dropped to her knees sobbing.  
  
"If that's how you greet friends, then maybe is shouldn't come out." A cold voice remarked, they turned to find Tala standing on the throne, looking tall and regal as ever. Still dressed in that white uniform, he hadn't changed at all in the last 5 years. Physically or mentally.  
  
"Tala.. . . . ." Max began. "DAMN YOU!!" He called out and flung himself at Tala, he was cut short when a blade ripped through the air in front of him.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" He called out landing on the ground.  
  
"Stay where you are." Kai ordered.  
  
"Kai." Max gasped, both in shock, and fury.  
  
"Nice to see you Max, Maria." He greeted them and stood to the side of Tyson like Ray had.  
  
"See your friends?" Tala asked them. "They're happy this way, not having to worry about pain, only the joy of happiness. You can be one of them you know."  
  
"A mindless puppet?!" Maria screamed. "You bastard!" She felt the tears rush down her face, but ignored them. Standing up she yelled out in pure rage.  
  
"GALIX!! Help me win!"  
  
"Galix can't come. He's trapped."  
  
"Really? Do you think so?" A voice called, just as Max thought he couldn't handle anymore old friends coming out, Kenny burst through the doors, and close behind him followed the entire group.  
  
"MARIA!" Kevin called out. "CATCH!" He threw a pink object at her, which she recognized as her beyblade.  
  
"But Kevin! This won't help against Walborg!" She called out as she caught it.  
  
"LOOK at it! Geez woman. . . . ." He muttered. She glared, then looked at her blade, she jumped up in joy.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"SEE?" Kevin called out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tala demanded.  
  
"Something for you too Max!" Emily called out and tossed hit bitbeast at him. Max caught it, which one now? Paladin was strong and he deserved to help. But Draciel was like his bestfriend. Which one could he take?!  
  
"I can solve that for you." Paladin whispered to Max. Light flared and Draciel was planted into his beyblade, but Paladin was still in there too.  
  
"Awesome!" Max yelled out.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tala demanded. Max smirked.  
  
"Show him." He called out to his friends, everyone held up their blade, Tala gasped in fury. Everyone of their blades was like brand new, and each had a bitbeast.  
  
"But how-?" He trailed off.  
  
"When you have a bitbeast, it's more then a tool. It's an ally, and nothing can change the bond we share!" Max called out.  
  
"And even though we're apart, we'll always be together!" Maria continued.  
  
"So no matter how much you try to break the Bladebreakers. . . . ." Kenny began.  
  
"You never will!" They all finished. Tala scowled.  
  
"Get out here!" He yelled to anonymous faces. At that second you could have heard a pin drop. Slowly, one by one. Their friends walked out.  
  
"Would you attack your own friends?" Everyone's faces dropped. Only Max and Kenny stood the same and still looked determined.  
  
"Those aren't our friends, they're only images, the real Tyson and Kai would NEVER hurt us!" Max yelled out. The other's stared. Then Maria grinned.  
  
"Right! Ray is my friend, he would never hurt me! Lee! Wake up! Remember how angry you were when Kai took my bitbeast? You said you would get revenge. Well now you can! Help us defeat Tala!" Lee wavered for a minute.  
  
'That's it!' Max smiled with realization. Memories always were fun and helpful. Now all he had to do was get Tyson back and defeat an army of bitbeast. Simple right? Hopefully the answer was yes.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, good bye!~!~!~!~! 


	5. Round one

Chapter something. . . . . . .evil numbers.  
  
"It would be a waste of BOTH our times to battle every single blader on each side." Tala remarked, he gave that annoying, smug grin of his.  
  
"So instead, how's about we pick 5 bladers from each side." He suggested.  
  
"I want in." Brian murmured to Tala.  
  
"We'll see, I'm definitely in." Tala told the pale youth.  
  
"Ray, we could use him." Brian declared.  
  
"Tyson too." Brian glared at the redhead. "Are you sure? He's only a rookie, one wrong slip and we could lose him."  
  
"True." Tala agreed nodding his head, "But sending him in will give us an edge."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"With me that's three."  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"He's too optimistic, and weak for that matter. We need someone more stronger." Tala concluded. Brian nodded his head.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"I'm beginning to think you have something for the Bladebreakers, Brian." Tala remarked with a sly smile. Brian was unmoved.  
  
"This is serious Tala." The red haired youth snorted.  
  
"Very well, that's four."  
  
"And me?"  
  
"No, you failed against Ray, I won't let you put us at risk again." Brian fumed and stepped away. Tala thought for a minute, then smiled. Of course, the perfect soldier. Max was their leader, so hit him at his weak spot, and there was only one spot that was sore enough to cause defeat.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You guys ready yet?!" Max called over. Tala nodded. He signaled with one finger and Ray stepped up. Max turned to Maria.  
  
"Ready?" She nodded, fierce determination in her eyes.  
  
"Okay, we're with you all the way!"  
  
"Go get em'!" Kenny applauded.  
  
"One more thing Maria." Max stopped her before she stepped up to the arena where Ray already waited.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My mom told me something, before she, well. . . . . . you know." Maria nodded.  
  
"There's only one way that you really lose."  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"When you do nothing." Max murmured to her. He gave a small smile. "Never give up, that's the worse thing you can do. Got it? God, I sound like a football coach." He grinned.  
  
"Go get em'!" Kevin called out.  
  
"Just like old times huh?" Ray asked smiling. He looked every bit the same as 5 years ago, but there was one key difference. Maria couldn't pin point it, but she knew there was something wrong. She stayed silent, and set her self for launch. Ray smiled again, that charming smirk, yet there was something wrong, it just seemed to be without heart in it. He turned to his side and prepared for a side launch.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it RIP!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled out. Both bladers let their beyblades loose, and in a minute both blades were spinning through the air. They slammed in the middle of the dish and shot off to the sides where they circled each other.  
  
"You know Ray?" Maria declared in a whisper. "This IS like old times, but you changed. Please come back Ray!" She begged. He froze, his eyes looked normal for a second, before they became bleak and lifeless.  
  
"But why? Being on Biovolt's side has changed me Maria. I'm stronger then ever, come over to my side. You always wanted to be the best right?"  
  
"No Ray." She replied defiantly. "You're right, Biovolt did change you, but you're not stronger, you lost your humanity!" She screamed defiantly that last part, her beyblade, feeling her anger and burst of energy glowed a resonating pink.  
  
"GALIX!!!!!" She yelled out, her bitbeast answered with a loud battled cry, in a flash of light the cat stood there in all it's glory. She smiled.  
  
"Cat scratch ATTACK!!!!!" The cat gave a loud cry and her blade flashed in a bolt of light at Ray's blade. Despite the danger, Ray stood there, still smiling.  
  
"Drigger, defense move, illusion." He murmured, the blade began to disappear and reappear in different spots.  
  
"How is he doing that?" Kenny asked while Dizzi did a scan.  
  
"He's moving so fast it seems like's he's actually teleporting." The bitbeast replied.  
  
"God, I hope she can win." Max whispered. Kevin stared in disbelief. Turning back to Maria he shouted.  
  
"Don't you DARE lose!!!"  
  
"I won't!" She yelled back and concentrated on her blade.  
  
'Think, Ray's blade is moving fast, too fast for me to hit it, so I have to figure out where it's going to move before it actually does. Think!' She thought furiously. She concentrated on the blade, both his, and her own. Suddenly she noticed something. Smiling she stared into Ray's eyes.  
  
"Galix! Hawk's dive!" She yelled out.  
  
"Hawk's dive?" Ray murmured.  
  
"You didn't think I learned nothing over the past 5 years did ya?" She replied smiling. Her blade jumped into the air and seemed to float, just like an eagle. The minute Ray's blade vanished again, the blade dropped like a rock, it pelted just to the right to where Ray's blade was, just as the silver colored blade reappeared, Maria's smashed into it head on.  
  
"What?!" He yelled out astonished as his blade sailed past his head.  
  
"Maria wins!" Tyson declared. Ray sighed, then smiled.  
  
"Well, let's see how the next match goes then. See you soon Maria." He said smiling warmly. Maria stared at his retreating back.  
  
"Something wasn't right about that." Kenny muttered.  
  
"No duh, when your enemy is happy that you win, there's definitely something wrong." Max agreed.  
  
"Way to go Maria!" Kevin cheered as she stepped off the arena. The pink haired girl smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Who's next?" She whispered to Max. Max turned around and nodded. Johnny smiled.  
  
"They're going down."  
  
"Just try to leave the area in one piece." Oliver asked with an easy smile, Johnny groaned and asked  
  
"Do I have to?" laughter rang out though the group. For once, things were looking up for them.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Laugh all you can Bladebreakers. Cause after you lose, you won't be able to." Tala thought smirking. He snapped his fingers and grinned. Maria was staring at Max with a happy feeling, she was sure he'd lead them all to safety. A pair of strong hands grabbed her from behind, before she could even shout, the hands pulled her through the doors and she was gone.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine. 


	6. The Battle

Chapter 5  
  
Johnny stepped up to the arena, Just like Tyson had 5 years ago . . . . memories swamped Max's mind before he could stop them.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"You're done for!" Tala shouted. Max was now reliving the World Championships. Reduced to watching his teammate battle for his life, and being separated from him by a 6 inch thick wall of ice.  
  
"Tyson! Don't give up!" The blonde yelled. Kenny was frantic.  
  
"Slow down, you're going to burn my keypad." Dizzi complained  
  
"Hurry up! Tyson is losing! We have to find a way to help him!"  
  
"C'mon Tyson, you can beat him." Kai hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
"Give up now. Save yourself the trouble." Tala declared. Tyson was on one knee his body bruised all over. A small line of blood trickled from his forehead. One more attack like that and. . . . . . .  
  
"Giving up already?" The redhead asked with a grim smile.  
  
"Y-you wish!" Tyson retorted. He tried vaguely to stand. The third round was in session, if Tyson lost. Dragoon would be gone forever.  
  
"I won't listen to you!" Our young hero screamed, he slowly and PAINFULLY got to his feet. He staggered a bit more, then balanced on his feet. The harsh wind was pushing him over.  
  
"You really are a glutton for punishment." Tala's cold voice commented. Almost thoughtfully.  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
"How much longer can he keep going?" Emily whispered.  
  
"As long as he has to. Tyson won't give up. Tala's wasting his breath." Lee told her.  
  
"Hang in there Tyson. Don't give up yet." Judy thought in a silent prayer.  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Hm?" The girl turned her head to find Ray trying to get up.  
  
"Don't! You need to rest!"  
  
"I'm getting down there and you won't stop me!" The black haired youth growled. Maria stared, the determination in his eyes never wavered. She sighed.  
  
"Okay. But only if you promise me you won't get hurt." He smiled.  
  
"Okay. Promise."  
  
~ Arena (Outside) ~  
  
"C'mon. C'mon!" Kai urged angrily. Watching the Vid-Screen. He saw Tyson dodge Tala's attack. Barely.  
  
"You can do this." Max yelled.  
  
"We have got to DO something!" Anreikai screamed.  
  
"What the heck CAN we do?!" Oliver demanded.  
  
"Something! ANYTHING!" He replied frustrated.  
  
"Calm down." Emily ordered. Everyone stared at her, amazed by how calm she was.  
  
"How can you be like that?! Aren't you worried about Tyson?!" Michael demanded.  
  
"Of course I am! But we have to stay cool. Freaking out won't help us or Tyson." She said matter of fact. Max nodded.  
  
"What we need to do. Is find a way to give Tyson a power boost. We can't get in there obviously, but maybe we can help him." She declared. Robert nodded.  
  
"let's get to it."  
  
'Here's something new.' Max couldn't help thinking. 'One good thing has come from this. Everyone's working together. Like a team'  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
'I can't lose!' Tyson thought in anger. 'Everyone's counting on me!'  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane attack!" His blade wavered a bit before sending out a cyclone, the ice on the ground added to make an ice hurricane.  
  
"Nice try." Tala commented. "Walborg! Final Assault!"  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
"NO!" Max was in a panic. Tyson was going to be killed if something didn't help him. Ray was standing there, unnoticed by anyone. He leaned against the wall while Maria supported him and watched the vid- screen with growing terror.  
  
"Tyson." She whispered, Ray was gritting his teeth clenching his fist.  
  
~ Inside ~  
  
Tyson braced himself, he had to survive this attack. He saw Tala's blade flare, all the bitbeasts he had stolen burst out, as they joined together they formed a streak of black, it pelted like a bullet at Dragoon.  
  
"Say goodbye." His opponent told him. The blast destroyed his blade, and sent Tyson careening back. The whole iceberg was beginning to crack. Then in a giant explosion, the ice pelted everywhere, holding an arm over his eyes, Max walked forward, ice gashed his arm and he winced. But still walked forward.  
  
"I win." Tala said grinning like a maniac.  
  
"N-no." Tyson hissed, he was in an eagle spread on his back, he couldn't move.  
  
"Your bitbeast is mine, and now I think I'll show you what I can do with all this power." Then, laughing crazily, he held up his blade.  
  
"Max! Get Tyson and the others out of here NOW!" Kai screamed, "But what about you?!" He saw the look in Kai's eyes, he knew what his friend was going to do.  
  
"Never mind! Just go!" The blonde shook his head.  
  
"I won't leave you to fight him!"  
  
"I'm your team captain Max. What I say goes!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"GO!" Kai turned to stare at him. "I'll be fine." Max hesitated, then nodded. He picked Tyson up by the shoulder, Kenny grabbed the other side, and they pulled him out of there. "What are you waiting for?!" Max yelled back to the others.  
  
"Kevin! Gary! Get going, I have some unfinished business." Lee ordered.  
  
"B-but!"  
  
"No buts, get going. Protect the team Gary." The large youth nodded. Kevin stared, then ran off shouting back.  
  
"You'd better not get hurt! Maria would KILL me!"  
  
"Well I ain't sticking around." Johnny called.  
  
"Get going." Robert ordered.  
  
"Right!" All 4 left, only Robert, who was running behind the other 3, hid behind a doorway as they ran out. 'Sorry. But I have to do this.'  
  
"Don't think you can escape!" Tala yelled in anger. His blade glowed red, it was still held in his hand above his head. Lights shot everywhere, one was heading towards Tyson and the others, who had a hard time getting away while carrying their injured teammate.  
  
"NO!" Kai yelled, and doing the one thing no one had thought he would. He jumped into the way of the others and blocked the attack.  
  
"KAI!" Ray yelled. Time was slowing down, he could see Kai falling, first to his knees, then down until his was lying completely onto the floor. Ray growled.  
  
"You stinking, slimy, little-!" The black haired youth couldn't find the words to described that worm. In a fit of rage he leapt at Tala, the red head was unmoved. He only pointed at Ray and a bolt of blackness shot at him.  
  
"On no! RAY!" Maria screamed, her friend dropped in mid air, and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Get out of here!" Robert ordered pushing her away.  
  
"But- lookout!" She saw light coming for both of them.  
  
"Griffolian!" He called out, his bitbeast flared to life, blocking them. But it was taking all his strength.  
  
"Move!" He ordered, she obeyed. They were nearly at the door when a screech met their ears. Griffolian had fallen and light was pouring at them.  
  
"Run!" He screamed, they both ran for the door, they were in the main hall (The area where Tyson and the gang met up with Voltar, right after Tyson has his head inflated with the fan club) when Robert was struck.  
  
"Keep going. . . . ." She stared back in horror, then ran on tears falling out. Slamming the door shut, she slammed a metal bar between the handle and ran off hoping to god that the others were alright.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
So now they were going to correct what had happened 5 years ago. Well, maybe this time, they could win. Max looked up and blanched. Johnny was fighting Kai.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: That chapter was a little sappy, don't you think? ARGH!! WHY DO I ALWAYS THINK UP SAPPY TRASH?!?!?!?! *Ahem* Anyway, the next chapter should have a little more fun in it. If you can call this fun . . . . . 


	7. The battle of mirage

Okay, this is going to be NON Yaoi, but there are some R rated scenes in here, so yeah, if you can't take, then I suggest you move on. Eep! There are warnings, so, if I get a review saying I didn't warn you, RYUUJIN WILL COME FOR YOU!! BWA HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Kenny!!" Max called out, his voice seemed distant to his friend, Kenny was focusing on one thing, the match, and the match included, Tyson, himself, the blades, and the sharp pang of bite when the wind cut through his skin leaving a bloody trail in it's wake.  
  
"Tyson . . ." Kenny grunted out. Tyson smirked.  
  
"Sorry dude, but either you join us, or I defeat you. Take a pick." Tyson said in a laid back voice.  
  
"I-I . . . ." Kenny didn't know what to say, he'd never been strong like the others, what was he DOING up here?! He couldn't blade! Reality hit him like a slap to the face, he was weak, and he was going to be pummeled. He closed his eyes.  
  
"I . . . . I sur-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Max screamed. Kenny's eyes snapped open, he turned to look at the infuriated blonde.  
  
"How can you THINK about surrendering?? Kenny, you're not only fighting for yourself up there, and not just for us either! If you lose, what'll happen to Emily?!" Max demanded pointing to the female. Kenny's eyes widened.  
  
"Do you think Tala will spare her just because she's a girl?? And what about Tyson! Kai! And Ray!! They're all under HIS control! If you give up, then EVERYONE loses! You're not fighting just for us! You're fighting for the WORLD, the entire freedom of mankind is counting on us! Counting on YOU Kenny! So don't you DARE even THINK of giving up!!" Max screamed. Kenny stared.  
  
'The world . . . . then entire nation . . . is depending on me? Is that even possible? Book worm Kenny, savior of the world?'  
  
"Hey dork, we going to finish this battle or not?" Tyson demanded irritably. Kenny turned to look at him, then smiled.  
  
"Yeah. We're going to finish this alright." He suddenly snapped his head up.  
  
"Dizzi!!" White flashed like a beacon, and in split second, there she was, in all her glory. Basked in the glow of yellow light was a panther. Sleek skinned and razor sharp claws flexed.  
  
"POISON CLAW!!" Kenny screamed, his blade dove in for the attack.  
  
"Gale wind!!" Tyson retaliated, in that split second, the room held it's breath as the two blades clashed. A blinding light flared, then all was silent. And both blades were out.  
  
"It's a tie . . ." Max breathed. Kenny stared, then picked up his blade and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"We tried Dizzi. And at least we didn't lose." Emily slapped him on the back.  
  
"Way to go chief! You did it!" She cried out smiling, then she kissed him on the cheek. He flushed heavily. Tala scowled. That was it, no more failures. It was time to take matters into his own hands. He stepped down and stood next to Kai, Max and the others noticed this, and began to watch him carefully.  
  
"Well, well. So you're holding your own. Do you think you can actually win? Let me correct you." Suddenly he held up his blade, and the center flashed for a moment. Kai's eyes cleared. He shook his head, and looked around wildly.  
  
"Wha-?" Suddenly he stopped. "Why . . . why can't I move my body?!" He demanded. Tala laughed.  
  
"See, I can release someone's mind, but not their body, so that I have total control. Now, observe." Tala held his hand out, and Ian immediately placed a blade into his hand.  
  
~ Here comes the bad parts ~  
  
Tala drew his arm back, and slashed down. Max growled as Kai yelled out from the sudden surge or hot pain. His arm now wore a heavy and bloody gash. Tala smiled.  
  
"See, he can obviously still feel pain, however . . ." Tala placed the knife back with Ian, then grabbed Kai's arm and dug his nails into the bleeding flesh. Kai screamed once more in pure agony. Max gritted his teeth and growled in anger.  
  
"B*stard . . ." Tala smiled, then wagged a bloody finger in the sign of 'Naughty, naughty.' While making the 'tsk tsk' sound.  
  
"Now you know whose in control." Tala hissed with a smirk, and held his blade up again, once more the center flashed, and once more, Kai's eyes returned to a blank and dazed look. He looked at his bleeding arm in dull fascination.  
  
"But of course, that's not all I can do." Tala said sadistically. He snapped his fingers once, and Ray automatically was at his side. Tala smirked and pointed at Kai, Ray blinked once, then nodded and walked down the steps, eyes void of emotion, he took Kai's arm gently, and started to lap up the blood.  
  
~ You can read again ~  
  
"YOU BLOODY FREAK OF-!!!!" Kevin screamed out and lunged at Tala.  
  
"Kevin!" Max tried to shout a warning, but all too late, Kevin came head to head with a knife.  
  
"Don't move." Tyson said in a hiss. Kevin gulped, but stood still. Max scowled.  
  
"You've proved your point!!" Tala smirked.  
  
"Have I now? By the way Max, have you noticed something odd?"  
  
"Like what?" Max hissed. Tala smiled in a secretive manner and started looking at his nails.  
  
"Oh, like the fact that Maria hasn't said a thing about Ray's behavior." Max paled. He turned slowly.  
  
"Why-?" He was cut short as he realized something. Maria wasn't there. Gary spun around.  
  
"Where?!" He demanded.  
  
"For shame Gary." A curt voice said softly, Lee walked up.  
  
"Don't you watch your team? Pathetic." Gary scowled.  
  
"You not Lee. Where Maria?"  
  
"Over here . . ." A soft and dead voice declared, a small form slowly walked down the steps, almost tripping at some moments. But she made it to the floor in once piece, and looked at Max with hollow eyes. She no longer wore her white uniform, but a white skirt, sneakers, and a black tank top. The eagle pin placed over her heart. Mariah had been taken, and from beneath Max's very own eyes.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own plot and paladin. 


	8. The final

Chapter 8  
  
"YOU SON OF A-!!" Max screamed in rage. Fury built up in him. Gary and Eddie had to hold him back.  
  
"Calm down. You'll get you chance!" Eddie hissed.  
  
"Right." Gary said nodded, Max scowled, then jerked out of their hold and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're going down Tala." He snapped.  
  
"Why wait? Let's settle this here and now." Tala taunted.  
  
"Max no! I know you're upset, but you'll be playing right into his hands!" Kenny tried. Max didn't reply, blood pounded in his ears, and he was ready to kill, whipping out his blade he set it to the launcher and stood ready.  
  
"Bring it on!" He growled.  
  
"Consider it brought." Tala smirked and set his own blade up for launch.  
  
"Three." Maria stood on the edge of the stadium. Max's fury built even more. "Two." She whispered, weakly. "One." The blades launched and both sides felt time stop for a brief moment, this is what decided it all. Then it resumed in a loud clash and both blades flew at each other.  
  
"WOLBORG!!" Tala cried, summoning his beast.  
  
"Draciel!!" Max retaliated. Both blades crashed, but to the shock of all, Tala's blade flew back. Max's was surrounded by a blue shield, that refused to budge.  
  
"DRACIEL! TAKE HIM OUT!" Max screamed, Draciel launched forwards, leaving fire in it's streak as it blasted forwards, so hard, the blade was sent careening past Tala's head and crashed into the wall behind him, burying itself deep. Max smirked.  
  
"Take that Tala!"  
  
"I feel so sorry for you." Tala said smirking, hand on one hip he was smiling with his eyes closed.  
  
"What?" Max demanded from shock.  
  
"You're so pathetic, you think you won that match? You think you beat my full power? You haven't seen ANYTHING!" Tala said and set himself to launch, Max's reflexes obeyed and he flew to set himself for launch.  
  
"Three, two. . ." Maria began. Max spared her a glance.  
  
'I will win, I WILL set you free!'  
  
"ONE!" She cried. Both bladers let it rip.  
  
"ATTACK!" Tala ordered.  
  
"Draciel! Defensive-!"  
  
"Too slow." Tala said immediately. "Combine forces!" He ordered. And suddenly, all blades, not just the one's on Tala's side lit up, the bit beasts flew from their bits.  
  
"What?!" Enrique demanded.  
  
"What's going on?!" Emily demanded.  
  
"We've studied all your bitbeasts wave length frequencies." A voice said calmly. "That's how we were able to control them." Max paled.  
  
"Mom . . . ." Judy stepped out from the shadows, wearing a blue suit and a white lab coat, she too bore the eagle pin over her chest.  
  
"And so by studying them, we are able to control them just as easily you are, without having to send them into battle of course." She said with a smug grin. Tala smirked.  
  
"Your mom's been a great help to this organization Max. Just thought you'd like to know." He smirked at Max whose rage built even further.  
  
"TALA YOU BASTARD!!" He screamed. Tala laughed cruelly.  
  
"How does it feel Max? To know that I'm turning your mother against you? That you're own teammates and your own FAMILY is helping me to crush you!"  
  
"I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!!" He shrieked. "Draciel! Get him-!"  
  
"You're blinded by rage! You're power is a shadow compared to mine, you're defenseless!" Tala taunted, and suddenly, all the bitbeasts gathered, centered into Tala's own blade. Including Draciel. Max paled,  
  
"No. . ." A blinding light flashed as Tala's blade collided with Max's.  
  
"MAX!" Kenny cried in terror.  
  
"Max no!" Emily shrieked. Max cried out with pain as the searing light flashed.  
  
How could this happen? Why did it happen? We were just a bunch of kids, playing on the streets, then growing up, playing in stadiums, before we knew it, we were in tournaments. Those were such great times! When me and Tyson battled in my basement, and I won, I had so much fun that day! Even when I lost against Kai, it wasn't so bad, I mean, I got Draciel didn't I? Going places, seeing my mom at work, beating Michael in the American Tournament, those were all memories I wouldn't switch for anything! Not even when I lost Draciel to those Biovolt freaks! I got it back, and it taught me just how important Draciel is to me! No one should be able to take those things away! This was my life, these guys were my family! How could I LET Tala take that all AWAY?  
  
*He can't.*  
  
What? Paladin? How-?!  
  
*No matter how hard Tala tries, he cannot take what you love away.*  
  
But-!  
  
*Trust in me. And soon, all will be revealed to you.*  
  
Max tumbled back onto the floor, his blade clattered to a stop beside him. Tala smirked.  
  
"Let's take a break shall we?" He asked with a sneer and stepped down. Had he been looking more carefully, he would have seen that Max was not frowning, nor was he shivering or quivering with fear. He was smiling.  
  
"No." Tala stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No. Keep going, or are you too afraid of me?" Max asked with a smirk, standing up, he wiped some blood that had dribbled down his chin off with the back of his hand.  
  
"You. Me. That's all that matters. That and this beyblade match." Tala glared at him for a moment. Then growled.  
  
"Fine." He snapped and the two took their positions again.  
  
"Remember Max! He's using your anger against you! Remember your strategy! You can take him! Don't let him get to you! You're not like Tyson!" Max smirked.  
  
"Thank god for that or there wouldn't be any food left in the world!" Max said easily. Tala raised his eyebrow. Max was joking? What was going on?!  
  
'It's all so clear. Thanks mom. You helped me a lot. Okay, she said that from every bit beast they've seen, but I doubt they've ever seen Paladin, so I can use him! It's my edge! But it's risky. I've never used Paladin before, so I'm not used to his moves.' Max thought softly.  
  
*You will be fine.*  
  
Max winced.  
  
'You could warn me when you're going to do that.' He thought dully.  
  
*Keeps you on your toes.*  
  
'Ha ha, funny. Now, what moves do you have?'  
  
*You've seen Dragoon battle. You've seen yourself and millions other battle. Do what you do every single time you beyblade. Follow your instincts.* Max sighed.  
  
'Okay then.'  
  
"Three." Maria began, this time it didn't bother Max. He was in control now. "Two." Tala scowled. Max was going to pay. "ONE!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Max cried out as he launched Draciel.  
  
"ULTIMATE ATTACK!!" Tala shrieked again, this time Max was ready. And as Draciel's spirit left the blade, it suddenly switched to a metallic blue, the color of Paladin.  
  
"NOW! DESTORY HIM!" Tala yelled and just as before, in a haze of black, Tala's blade slammed forward.  
  
"PALADIN!" Max screamed.  
  
"WHAT?" And Paladin rose in all his glory. The entire room was flooded with blue light. Max smirked. Paladin was right. He DID know what to do.  
  
"Paladin, dodge and strike!" He cried, Tala's blade closed in, and just in time, Max's blade veered to the right, then as quick as a flash, a funnel of wind spun from nowhere.  
  
"Paladin! Wind strike!" Max cried.  
  
"Combined forces!" Tala screamed in retaliation, and in a split second, both blades collided, and all of a sudden . . . there was a flash of light, and both blades clicked out. A silence followed.  
  
"It's . . . . . it's a tie. . . ." Emily whispered. Even the rest of the Demolition boys were shocked.  
  
"Unbelievable." Bryan whispered.  
  
"HAH!" Max cried in victory, he glanced around the room, and stared at his mom for a second, for a moment, he could've sworn he saw pride in her hollow eyes, before they turned blank again.  
  
"Way to go Maxie! This match decides it all!" Emily said happily jumping up and down. Kenny was frowning and typing away madly.  
  
"Can't celebrate yet. There's still a LONG way to go." He said anxiously as he typed away. Emily nodded.  
  
"Don't bother. I know how to win this." Max said determined. Believe. That's all he needed, his own self courage and the support of his friends. He could almost see it now, all of them, supporting him, standing there, being there for him. And he wasn't about to let them down. Kenny nodded, turned his camera towards the stadium and nodded. Pressing one button there was a sudden whir of sound.  
  
"Hey Kenny, what did you do?" Emily asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Simply, Max is going to win. So I'm recording it, and not only that, I located a satellite, this is going global." He said calmly.  
  
"So everyone in the world-?" Oliver began  
  
"I watching this?" Johnny demanded from his resting spot against Kevin's shoulder who supported him.  
  
"Yep." Kenny looked at Max.  
  
'C'mon Max. I KNOW you can win.' He thought silently.  
  
"Three! Two! One!"  
  
"GAME ON!"  
  
"BRING IT!"  
  
Both players launched their blades, the two of them clashed in mid air before landing to the sides and spinning on the sidelines. Tala smirked. The combined attack wouldn't work, it seemed that Max had a new bitbeast, one he planned to snatch for himself.  
  
"ATTACK! ULTIMATE STRIKE!"  
  
"Draciel!" Max cried instantly. "Armor force!" The two clashed head on, neither one losing ground. Tala started laughing.  
  
"This is almost exactly like when I fought Tyson. And guess what. It IS going to be exactly like then." The doors suddenly slammed shut, all of them, and a resounding click told all, that they were locked. Max paled.  
  
"What-?!"  
  
"NOW!" Tala screamed, and his blade flared red. Lines shot from it, just like that day . . . . .  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Red lights flashed.  
  
"Mom! C'mon!" Judy took a deep breath and looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"No Maxie. I have to stay here and stop him from coming after you."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts Max. Judy's right. And I have to protect you guys as well."  
  
"You can't! He'll crush you!" Tyson protested.  
  
"It's all right. You'll just have to come and save us. Besides. Me and him, we have a score to settle." Michael said darkly.  
  
"But Judy-! Michael!" Emily cried.  
  
"Listen Maxie, remember, never give up. That's the only way you lose, when you give up hope." Judy said softly to her son, hugging him one last time she whispered into his ear;  
  
"I'm proud of you." Then the outer door began to crack. "Go! Now!" She snapped. Without anymore delay, she pushed them all into the secret passageway and locked the door.  
  
"MOM!" Max cried out as the steel door slammed shut. Judy turned, that done, she took the key, and tossed it into a fire, watching the metal melt, she turned to Michael.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"More then I've ever been in my life."  
  
". . . . . Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was . . . . . fun."  
  
". . . . . Yeah. It was."  
  
~ End ~  
  
Max growled.  
  
"You took EVERYTHING away from me! I WON'T let you do that EVER again to ANYONE else!" He screamed defiantly.  
  
"You're finished!" Tala shot back and his blade surged forward, tearing up cement and it slammed into Max's blade.  
  
"My bitbeast is absorbing yours, and in a matter of moments, Draciel will be mine." Max scowled.  
  
*I am here! Summon me!*  
  
Max suddenly froze, then nodded and glared.  
  
"Hey Tala."  
  
"What."  
  
"You were right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is going to be exactly like when you fought Tyson, only with one key difference."  
  
"What."  
  
"You're not fighting Tyson, and you're not fighting me." He said with a smirk.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're fighting ALL OF US!" Max said defiantly. "PALADIN!!" He cried out, and in that moment, Paladin emerged from his blade in all his glory. That's when, the unexpected happened, as Draciel was already out, add to that Paladin, and the two . . . . started to merge. The end result, a silvery white dragon with a short tail, and webbing along it's tail and back that stretched into translucent wings. Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks a lot. Genbu." He whispered. "NOW! It's time to END THIS! FISSURE STRIKE!" Max screamed.  
  
"This- it can't be happening!" Tala screamed in shock.  
  
"It is. Now take it as it comes, and give us back our friends." Emily snapped.  
  
"This isn't your world ANYMORE." Kenny proclaimed.  
  
"It's all for one and one for all!" And that's when Max's blade struck.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Tala?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Remember 3 years ago, when that crazy incident took place?"  
  
"*groan* Don't remind me please."  
  
"Well it wasn't your fault, who knew that the bitbeast Boris gave you had a mind of it's own?"  
  
"I prefer not to remember the fact that I was a puppet on a string for a bitbeast."  
  
"*chuckle* Whatever."  
  
"HEY MAX!!" Maria cried running up and waving. Ray by her side and laughing. "How's it going?" Shed asked patting him on the back. Max grinned at her from his sitting spot on the bench, next to him relaxed Tala who nodded and waved at the two new comers.  
  
"Hey Tala." She said easily with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey guys!" A voice suddenly cried, Maria looked up and grinned.  
  
"Hey baby!"  
  
"Cut the nicknames okay." Tyson grumbled. Ray shook his head laughing.  
  
"I will never get used to that nickname." He said dully.  
  
"Yo! Little man!"  
  
"Never get used to that one either." Ray added looking at Enrique.  
  
"Reunion time eh? Oh this oughta be good."  
  
"AH! IT'S THE BIG GUY'S CRONIES!!"  
  
"Elves Ian, they're called, ELVES."  
  
"Damn Christmas traditions . . ." The little guy grumbled as Bryan and Spencer walked up. Bryan, hands in pocket shot a friendly smile before turning to look off to the side. Spencer nodded, Ian grumbled.  
  
"So where's the rest of the group?"  
  
"GANG WAY!!" Someone screamed. The group stepped aside as Enrique ran past, Johnny chasing him.  
  
"YOU AND YOU'RE STUPID BETS!"  
  
"HEY JOHNNY! C'MON MAN! YOU LOOK GOOD IN A SKIRT!"  
  
"F*CK YOU!"  
  
"Oh boy. . . ." Kai muttered, his hand unconsciously rubbed a fading scar on his arm.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Lee called trotting over. Gary and Kevin behind.  
  
"Yo, Max. What's up?" Michael asked twirling a baseball as usual.  
  
"Wanna toss some hoops?" Eddie asked with a grin.  
  
"Er, I'll pass." Max said dully.  
  
"Hey I'm up!" Tyson declared with a laugh.  
  
"I'm up to taking on Mister Grouch over there." Michael said grinning at Kai who smirked.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"Bring out the bey-dish!" Max laughed. Then looked at the sky.  
  
'It's funny, turns out Tala never really was the one in control, who would've figured that a bitbeast could have a mind of it's own? An EVIL mind.' He thought as a breeze wafted through his hair. 'Mom's working with dad on restoring the world to the way it was, the guys all are in college or getting jobs on their own, but still act like kids. I suppose it's how we make up for our lost childhood. Well, things have gotten better. A LOT better.'  
  
"Wouldn't you say Zeo?" Max asked turning to the aqua hair colored youth.  
  
"What would I know? I'm just a dragon." Max smirked.  
  
"No you're not. You're a lot more. I mean, I've never met a bitbeast that's also a human at the same time. Right?" Zeo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Max chuckled.  
  
"You always were the funny one, Paladin."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I own the plot, Paladin and that's it! Don't you think the ending was cool? I think it was. ^_^ 


End file.
